Shipwreck (RAH)
:Shipwreck is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Shipwreck has earned a reputation as being one of the more rambunctious members of the G.I. Joe Team. It's not that he is in any way disobedient or disrespectful of higher up officers. His arrogant, brash personality and stereotypical sailor attitude has gotten him in trouble so many times. He prefers to take up his own actions and fight the enemy in his own way. He also has a reputation for telling tall tales and for his poor culinary skills. It seems he is the only one who can stomach his own cooking. His superiors have had enough and shipped him to Navy S.E.A.L. School in the hopes the training there would make him a better man. It made him better alright... a better fighter only. Shipwreck grew up just by the side of the sprawling San Diego Navy Yards. He enlisted at the youngest possible age with his parents' permission and then served with distinction in the Mekong Delta where he contended with river pirates, smugglers and insurgents. He also spent time at several naval bases and on carrier-initiated operations in the Middle East. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Shipwreck led a team of Joes assigned to erect the new transportable Air-Sea Base in the Gulf of Mexico when they were attacked by Cobra, who were seeking to trigger the geological faultine. The result was the creation of Cobra Island. He was subsequently part of the team that sought to drive Cobra off the island before sovereignty could be claimed, but the lawyers were too fast. Shipwreck then participated in a mission to steal a Soviet laser from Afghanistan, preparing an ambush in neighboring Pakistan. He later returned to the Gulf as part of a Joe team seeking to rescue Ripcord and Snake-Eyes from the island. & Soon after he took part in the assault on Springfield. & Back at the Pit he was part of a team unsuccessfully sent to recapture the escaping Zartan. Not long afterwards Hawk announced the grim news that the G.I. Joe team was being shut down and Shipwreck was temporarily quartered up in Fort Wadsworth. & Much later at the new Pit Shipwreck was one of the Joes tasked with cleaning the base for a snap inspection. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers After watching Snake-Eyes take out Quick Kick and Roadblock during a sparring session, Shipwreck and several other Joes dogpiled the ninja to show him that he wasn't all that. Shortly afterwards, he was skeptic to the idea of Cobra's transforming vehicles supposedly being aliens. He attended a video-conference where Dial-Tone explained that they had figured out Cobra's next target: the SPS Satellite system. During G.I. Joe's attack on Cobra Island, Shipwreck was part of Mainframe's squad, and helped defend the SPS Satellite controls from Cobra troops. Two years later, Shipwreck was part of a G.I. Joe team that attacked a Cobra facility in Boston, a mission which ended with everyone suddenly getting teleported to Cybertron and Shipwreck feeling seasick. After learning that Earth was on the brink of destruction due to issues with time travel, Shipwreck formed a team with Gung-Ho, Dusty and a Cobra Viper and was sent to retrieve a number of Transformers that had been lost in some point in Earth's timeline. The team ended up in Earth's distant past, where they found the Dinobots, although Shockwave's meddling briefly prevented them from returning to the present. They eventually came through, allowing the Dinobots to save the day by defeating Shockwave. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Shipwreck was part of the Action Force team based in Europe. He participated in several missions including the sabotaging of an arms transaction between Military Armaments Research Systems and Cobra and a direct assault on Cobra's London base. He was part of a team that was tricked into attacking an oil rig belonging to Destro, but was subsequently freed by Quick Kick. Shipwreck bore a remarkable resemblance to Ahmed Hassan, the ambassador for Ishmali to the United Kingdom, whom Cobra sought to kidnap. Shipwreck disguised himself as Hassan and took his place while the real Hassan was taken to the embassy. Shipwreck was accordingly captured by Cobra but escaped with the help of Flint. , , & . Shipwreck then participated in the mission to steal a Soviet laser from Afghanistan. He was later briefly assigned to the Gulf of Mexico to install the new Air-Sea Base and got caught up in the creation of Cobra Island. & Shipwreck later took part in a major operation in Venice where the team joined forces with Destro to prevent Cobra from taking over from the Mafia in Venice. Unbeknownst to any of Action Force the whole situation was a sham to allow Cobra and the Mafia to form an alliance. , , and He then undertook further missions in the Americas.Comprising the UK printings of , , , , , & . From this point onwards the Action Force continuity follows the same track as that of the US comics with some additions. Shipwreck was later sent to observe the raising of a crashed Second World War German plane, as the recovery team were using new flotation balloons and pumps used for raising sunken vessels that Action Force were interested in. During the operation the son of the plane's pilot and another Cobra Lamprey sought to steal gold aboard the plane, killing the other crew members. Shipwreck survived and sabotaged their attempts, sending them to a watery grave. He was later part of a team who stopped Cobra obtaining a powerful laser driven by diamonds. Shipwreck was then part of a W.H.A.L.E. crew captured by a squad of Cobras seeking a Tactical Analysis Computer System (T.A.C.S.) unit to discover Ministry of Defence secrets. The team escaped and destroyed the device before it could be use. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series By the time Spy Troops: The Movie begins, Shipwreck has been kidnapped and impersonated by Zartan for a few days. The Joes notice that "Shipwreck" has worsened his aim, and isn't accompanied by Polly. After a Cobra attack that ends with Zartan stealing the MIRC vehicle-controlling headset, Snake-Eyes finds and unties the real Shipwreck and Polly. Snake-Eyes and Shipwreck are sent to Cobra Mountain, where Snake-Eyes must destroy the MIRC and the Crimson Command Copter while Shipwreck must get the access codes to allow the other Joes to come in. Shipwreck enters disguised as a Raptor-Viper and then stumbles upon Cobra Commander's clothes room, so he disguises as the Commander and entres the throne room, from where he calls the Crimson Guards and gesticulates while Polly imitates Cobra Commander's voice asking for the access codes (and crackers), but the real Commander finds him out and has him taken by a guard. Luckily the Crimson Guard who takes Shipwreck is Agent Faces in disguise, who asks for the access codes and then he and Shipwreck allow the Joes to get inside Cobra Mountain. Shipwreck, Polly and Agent Faces fight their way out and are briefly separated by a cloud of smoke, but the Shipwreck who emerges from the smoke is Zartan disguised again, who punches Agent Faces and then is knocked out by the real Shipwreck. They reunite with the rest of the G.I. Joe team before Cobra Mountain collapses. Shipwreck later appears as part of a G.I. Joe unit in South America. They are ambushed by Electric E.E.L.s and find out that metal can make their electric attacks backfire. When an Electric E.E.L. takes Wet-Suit, Shipwreck saves him while Flint has Polly throw a cable to help them defeat the Electric E.E.L. Toys Trivia * Shipwreck was based on Jack Nicholson's character Billy Buddusky in the 1973 film The Last Detail. * A competition was held in the pages of the Marvel UK comic Action Force to name Shipwreck's parrot. The winning entry was announced in issue #27 as "Seasick". * The 1994 Shipwreck toy was used in the Nickelodeon animated cartoon series Kablam! to create the character "Stinky Diver." * Although Shipwreck's original filecard lists his rank as an (E-7) Chief Petty Officer, his uniform is that of an E-6 or below. *On IMDB, Shipwreck and Lady-Jaye's names and voice actors are mentioned in the credits of the Disney Cartoon "Quack Pack, episode Ducky Dearest." *According to a line from "There's No Place Like Springfield", he has an uncle named Al. *In an interview, Buzz Dixon claimed that his initial "punch-up" of the script for My Little Ponies: The Movie would have featured the ponies encountering characters from The Transformers, among other Hasbro franchises. :At one point one of the Little Ponies had to go looking for...something or someone, I forget. I suggested she encounter some of the Transformers and Joes in her search, specifically, a scene where she flies up to Shipwreck who is drinking some amber fluid from a bottle. :Shipwreck would just stare at her in bug-eyed disbelief and she’d fly on, then Shipwreck would smash the bottle, take his cap off his head, put his left hand over his heart and raise his right hand in an oath, muttering frantically under his breath. Hasbro said, "Very funny. No." External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members Category:Tiger Force